Countdown Till I Get To You
by LostSoulSaveMe
Summary: Just a random little one-shot that's hopefully cured my writers block.


_**A/N: **__****__**Hey guys. I know this is probably far from what I usually do, but, I've been talking to a friend for exactly 27 days, and she's now the closest thing I've got **__**a friend, and I'm thankful for her.**_

_****__**So, Meg, if you're reading this, Luff you, leprechaun!(: **_

_****__**One-Shot.. (And Yes, Meg, as soon as I see you, Imma practically tackle hug you!)**_

* * *

_Twenty-seven days... That's how long it took for her to trust one person... She'd ever trusted anyone before... Over texts and emails, over skype._

* * *

"_..Of course I'd love to come visit one day._" Emma replied to an IM from her friend, Regina.

"_One Day.._" Came the instant reply.

"_Soon?_"_  
_

"_I hope._"

Emma smiled, feeling happy. She'd never felt so open whilst talking to someone, not even her parents made her feel this wanted.

"_It's almost 4am, I must get to bed. ): _"

"_Goodnight, Emma.__ I hope we can talk tomorrow._"

Emma beamed a smile and tucked the pillow under her head for more cushioning. "_Of course, if you want too._"

"_I'd love too. Goodnight._"

"_Have a good day, Regina._" Emma said before logging out so she wouldn't stay up talking to the woman she'd come to trust without having to hide.

* * *

Seven in the morning rolled around and Emma let out an ear splitting scream as she woke up. She covered a hand over her chest and took a few quick breaths before snatching her phone off the bedside table, logging into see if she had any messages from her online friend.

None, apart from the last goodnight she received just after logging off.

"_What are you going up so early?_" Appeared in the massage she'd left open._  
_

"_Bad dream._" Emma said instantly.

"_I'm sorry, Dear._" Emma smiled, shaking her head before curling in her bed once more.

"_I wish they'd just go away.._"

"_Is there anything I can do to help?_"_  
_

"_No, it's okay. I just need to clear my head._"

"_What do you usually do when they happen?_"

"_Roll over, go back to sleep, but they always come back._"

"_What are they about, if I may ask._"

"_I'm sure you've got more important shit you could be doing..._"

"_No. Just talking to you whilst I make a late lunch._"

Emma's stomach growled and she rolled onto her other side.

"_You did it again, Emma._"

"_I did nothing, what are you talking about?_" Emma smiled, already knowing what they were talking about.

"_Changing the subject, you do that alot, you know._"

"_I've only just realised I've been doing it since you pointed it out. :P _"

The blonde sighed, her eyes getting heavy once more.

"_I wish I weren't so tired, 'Gina._"

"_Get some more sleep, Em. It'll be okay._"

"_I Really don't want too._"

"_Why?_"_  
_

"_Talking too you..._"

" _:) _"

Emma smiled at that, being able to make her friend smile always warmed her heart.

* * *

"_It's four pm here, which means it's almost one there 12ish there, right?_" Emma asked.

"_Yeah. It is.._"

"_You should sleep. You have to be up for work early tomorrow._"

"_It's okay._"

"_I have to go soon. ): I'll be back when you wake though. _" Emma sighed, really hating this part of day when they had to part.

"_But.. I don't want you to go, _ I _don't want to go._"

"_You gotta sleep_"

"_I know..._"

Emma smiled, neither wanted to part, they enjoyed when they could just fall asleep whilst skyping.

Emma put a youtube link into the chat and smiled as she listened to the song 'Crazy Ride' by Michelle Branch and knowing Regina would too.

When she got no reply after a few minutes, she just assumed Regina fell asleep.

"_Goodnight, beautiful_" She messaged. Waiting a minute she got no reply, and logged out, putting her phone on her bedside table, she knew she had stuff to do, so she got up out of the comfort of her room, where she could be herself without hiding, and started on her chores.

* * *

_~Three Days Later~_

"_Regina, I know you're at work, and I know you're most likely busy, being the mayor and all, but I just..._" Emma bumped the send key and cursed herself, it was almost five in the morning. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to send it.

"_Emma, are you okay?__"_

_"Bad, horrible.. Dream..._" Emma sighed, curling into her blankets and pillows further.

"_Talk to me..._"

"_You're busy, at work_"

"_Nothing to do right now, talk to me, Dear._"

"_More of a memory, him... Above me.. I was only young I just.. I'm sorry, I should leave you to your job._"

Emma logged off after sending it and tossed and turned. _'What am I doing? I can't trust her, I barely know her.' _Emma thought.

* * *

When she logged back in after waking up then second time, thankful she didn't have another nightmare/memory. She saw two messaged.

_"I'm sorry about your dream, but please, Emma, you can talk to me. Anytime you want._"

"_I'm guessing you fell back asleep, I hope you're okay. Sleep well, Miss Swan._"

It was there, in that moment, Emma realised, she can trust her.

Emma could trust Regina.

She wasn't sure how, or why she'd come to that conclusion.

But it was there, staring back at her.

_Anytime you want._

Emma smiled softly and wrote a small message.

Three words long.

Nine Letters.

"_I Trust You._"

She logged back off.

* * *

_~Seven Months Later~_

"_I'll be in town in three days._"

"_I can't wait, I promise, you wont be treated like you are now._" Came the instant reply.

"_I'm buzzing with nerves. :/ _" Emma let out a nervous laugh after sending it and sighed.

"_Me too, Dear.__"_

* * *

As Emma stepped off the plane three days later. She looked around and saw a sign with her name on it.

"Regina!" Emma yelled out and barged passed a few people, picking up the petite brunette and lifting her off the ground with a laugh.

"Emma!" Regina yelped. "Put me down." She laughed though.

Emma smiled and rested the woman on the ground carefully before pulling her into another bone-crushing hug, then releasing and stepping back.

"Hi." She said nervously, but happily.

"Hello, Dear."

* * *

_**A/N: **__**Please Review.**_


End file.
